Hundred simple rules for dating Canada
by chrisy cal
Summary: America lists hundred simple rules for the rest of the world if they really want to date his sister Canada.
1. Chapter 1

_1. _Don't even think about it.

It was a common detail that many countries except for Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Sweden, Finland, Denmark and Norway who doesn't want to date her. But many countries would like to date Canada.

They simply don't. Out of fear of their lives.

It's not that Canada herself was mean, scary, crazy or dangerous like her brother. In fact, she was quite the opposite.

She was Friendly, sweet and polite. Happy to share her pancakes and maple syrup and welcome anyone who came to her borders and land?

Cute as a button and with one smile, she could make them want to hug her and never let her go.

No, Canada was a perfect, prime candidate to date.

It was her _**brother**_ that stopped them for dating her.

_2. _seeing how you didn't listen to the first rule, remember that I have nukes_._

Of course, there would be the braver countries who dared to. After all, this was _**Canada**_ that they were talking about.

They see her like a forbidden fruit. Once you realized that you cannot have Canada, it made you want to have her even more.

It was a tease.

A test.

A challenge.

To see if they could brave through the daunting trials to claim the prize. It would be worth it in the end, because Canada's cute little smile and her homemade pancakes with maple syrup would be the ultimate reward.

But they would have to get past her big, bad brother America first.

Who had plenty of nukes? And wasn't afraid to flaunt them in their faces if they even moved an inch closer towards Canada.

Canada was cute and all, but it wasn't worth having a nuclear war over.

Well, just maybe a little...


	2. Chapter 2

3. See Canada in a dress in the world meeting, I will give a nose bleed.

Hey America! Someone called Alfred, then Alfred turned around and it was Arthur who called him.

Hey Britain, what's up? America said.

Have you seen Canada, she's going to be late and we have twenty minutes to start the meeting.

Don't you worry, I know Maddie and she's not late.

Sorry I'm late everybody! Someone shouted and everybody look at someone at was maddie.

Because I sleep late when I watch of late night movie and I don't know what to wear so I have to pick this dress, so know I have to where uniform ,so I'm sorry. When she done explaining why she's late then suddenly Alfred walks towards her.

Don't worry maddie, you're not that late so don't need explain anything, am I right Britain. He said to maddie and called Arthur is he right but he did not he did not answer.

Arthur, dude are you listening to me! He shouted and turned around but when he turned around when every male nation even France are staring at Canada's dress and having nose bleed and then America became angry.

Hey Canada do you barrow my jacket when the meeting is done? He gave remove his jacket and have it to her.

Are you sure you want me wear your favorite jacket? She said to him with worried voice.

Don't worry about it, I know you want to wear so I'm letting you barrow it. He smiled at her and he gives his jacket to her then Alfred run after the pervert guys who were staring at her.

Thanks Alfred! She thanks him and then Philippines walk to her.

That's so sweet. Ukraine said and she smiled.

Wow, I didn't know he wants you to wear his jacket! Philippines said.

Well, he's my brother he always there for me. She blushed.

Yeah, and I wish brother wish by brother barrowed that scarf. Belarus said.

Don't worry Belarus, I hope he will do the same way as Alfred did. Miss hungry patted her shoulder.

Hey Canada, where the male nation except rest of nation who's here for the world meeting.

I really don't know. She said with a worried expression.

Hey Canada, were back! Then Alfred shouted with the rest of nation who has a nose bleed.

What happen to you guys? Ukraine said to them.

Well… they are trying to America beat them for trying to see Canada dress but America glared at them.

Well, were just playing wrestling game for men then we punch each other and we have a nose bleed.

What about you al did you play even? Canada said.

No I was just looking for them, we start the meeting anyway. America said.

Oh yeah, we have to start the meeting. England said and then they start the meeting


End file.
